An okami story Rise of the New Moons Darkness
by articwolfes
Summary: As darkness spreads, Oki finds himself lost in a web of lies, love, and hate. As anger toward the sun goddess begins to blind him, he begins to find comfort in The new moon. RATED 'M' FOR BLOOD GORE AND MATURE THEMES
1. prologue

_**(AN/ this is not how all of the story will be written this is just the prologue the rest will be written in third person~)**_

* * *

A lone black wolf stared as the sun sank below the horizon. Its pelt had divine red markings and the tail was tipped red with black streaks. Tightly around her neck was a gold chain a crescent moon of gold hung at the end. The wolf was a young female but a bit large for her age. Her eyes where shining silver she watched as the sun sank lower, the wind ruffled her black pelt.

(??? Pov)

I scented the air growling softly. There was a wolf scent, male from what I could tell. I closed my eyes ears up and alert. My ear twitched as a bushes rustled I looked over. A large purple/blue wolf with red along its back and sides and three white markings on each side. His pelt looked although it was long furred as though he came from a place that is was winter all year round. He also had a mask on his forehead. What shocked me the most was his eyes, they where a ruby color. There was also a small green glow on his head. I blinked realizing he was staring at me

(Male wolf POV)

I growled walking threw the trees. Issun was babbling about something, I wasn't really listening. I scented the air; the scent of pine trees was overwhelming. I sneezed.

"What the heck Oki?!" Issun said. I didn't respond I scented the air again, this time I got a totally different scent. The scent was defiantly wolf. Bit it smelled odd like it didn't belong. It smelled of like the smoke of a fire but a bit sweater. I followed the scent. I walked threw a bush to come face to face with a large female wolf. Her pelt looked to be a bit shorter than my own. The she-wolfs eyes where the color of a swords blade, metallic silver. A gold chain hung around the wolf's neck a crescent moon on it. My eyes widened a bit seeing the crimson makings along her pelt. It was rather obvious because of those markings that she was a god.

"Who are you?" the she-wolf growled muscles tensing

"It's polite to give your own name first" I growled

"I am _Mika_"

(Mika POV)

"I am Onia warrior _Oki_" I blinked, the name sounded vaguely familiar. I mentally shook my head.

"You are a god…" he satiated staring right at me

"So what if I am? Dos it matter that much? Anyways, Yes I am." His tail swished.

"How is Amaterasu?! Did she make it to the Celestial Plain!?!?!" he said… or wait not him it was the glowing thing.

"How do you know Amaterasu bug?" I snarled

"IM NO BUG! And I'm Amaterasu's celestial envoy! The names Issun! And if you're a god why didn't Ammy and I see you on our journey!?" Issun yelled 'Ohhhh! I think I remember now' I thought

"I am merely 12 years old Celestial Envoy! So of course you wouldn't have seen me in your journey" I said turning away

"So. You're a pup then!" Oki said a slight smirk on his muzzle (*)

"I'm no pup!" I snarled hackles rising. He smirked and took a step toured me. I stiffened as he circled me

"Why so stiff then?" his muzzle brushed mine. I yelped as a blond blur tackled the warrior.

(Oki POV)

I grunted having the air knocked from my lungs. The wolf that had knocked me over was a large blond male that had silver eyes and piercing dark purple eyes

"Stay away from my daughter!" he spat snarling. He god off me, I got up keeping an eye on the blond wolf

(Mika POV)

"Dad! I can take care of myself" I murmured

"Apparently-" I cut him off

"I CAN"

"You're only a pup Mika" came a soft voice behind me I wiped around

"Mother-"

"AMMY!" Issun yelled hopping onto her head she blinked the waged her tail happily

"Issun!" she barked

"Amaterasu?" Oki murmured. She looked at him

"Oki! How are you!?" she barked he looked down

"I'm ok…." He pawed at the ground

"I'm not some young pup! I can fight!" I snarled

"Mika-"the blond wolf was cut off

"Waka-" Amaterasu started

"WAIT THAT'S THE HALF BAKED PROFET!?" Issun yelled

"It is my little bouncing friend!" Waka said a grin on his muzzle tail swishing. I

Walked into the trees,

"All they think of me as is a young pup!" I murmured

"I'm not I have trained a lot on my own teaching myself things they wouldn't! I mean I can use the celestial brush- well not sunrise but still! I can use glaives better than mom can! I hate them!" I spat sitting down

(Oki Pov)

Amaterasu and I had been catching up. I had learned that Mika was her and Waka's daughter. And that she was the goddess of metal, and the guardian of lunar.

"I feel that she may hate us. I don't get why we give her everything she wants. Witch isn't much…" the goddess murmured sadly

"I can't find Mika!" Waka barked eyes wide

I could smell Mika's scent it seemed a bit different though. I looked threw some bushes. I blinked seeing a girl. She was sitting bye a small lake her feet in the water. From what I could see she had long black hair and was wearing a red kimono that had a black obi. I couldn't see her face from where I was so I shifted hoping to get a better look… the snapping of a twig made me freeze I looked down seeing a twig below my paws I mentally wanting to hit myself. The girl wiped around she had pale skin and divine markings on her face eyes liquid silver her bangs covered her right eye a red streak running threw it. Shifting human I stepped out.

(Mika POV)

I blushed softly seeing a man that had red and black spiky hair that fell to the middle of his back. He wore a mask, he walked over and sat nest to me cross-legged. I took in his scent

"Oki?" I said softly.

"Mika" he murmured. I looked down blushing a bit more

"You're blushing" he said

"What do you expect? What you did back there"

"A hand fell on to my shoulder I looked up. Eyes narrowed. Human Waka stood behind us a hand on my shoulder. I glared growling I smacked his arm off my shoulder

"Get the hell away from me!" I spat

"Mika"

"I don't want you near me!" his eyes sadden, but he nodded

"Don't do anything you will regret." He murmured not looking at me. I snarled

"Just leave!" he disappeared I a flash of sparkles. I suddenly felt a hand next to mine and stiffened

"So much like Amaterasu… yet not. " Oki murmured not having thought I had herd.

"This is so confusing"

"What it?"

"You" he said not really paying attention. I turned away closing my eyes. The wind blew softly, shaking the grass and making the water ripple softly. My black ear twitched faintly, hearing a voice calling out to me. I slowly stood up, feeling something overwhelming my senses.

(Oki Pov)

I watched out of the corner of my eye as she got up, her eyes where unfocused. I stood up a moment later but she didn't seem to notice. She took a small step toured the water. Reflexes kicked in, as she suddenly went to take another step toured the water, witch would have caused her to fall in. next thing I knew one of my arms was around her waist and she was pulled against me. I watched as her eyes widened slightly.

"Let go of me!" she gasped still slightly shocked. 'It's not like I meant to do that. But i'm not complaining' I thought sighing. I let her go but not before making sure she wouldn't fall. She turned away, silver eyes seeming normal now.

"Good bye" she grumbled as she went to walk away. I went grab her wrist, but slowly everything around me started to turn black. She simply waked into the trees, disappearing completely…


	2. chapter 1

An Okami Story- Rise of the New Moon's Darkness

Chapter One-

The Beginning

_It has been 5 long years since Mika left._

_17 years since the sun goddess defeated_

_Yami,_

_Darkness is revealing itself_

_The prophet and goddess can only wonder _

_What may have happened to their daughter_

_Oki, has returned to the Onia tribe_

_Only to be followed by a string of-_

_**Murders**_

Oki lay asleep in his hut, his dreams haunted. A black wolf stalked out of the shadows smirking, its eyes blood red and glowing. Five orbs circled its neck moving much like a rosary would, but this was no rosary, darkness could be felt radiating from them. It spoke:

_The sky will stain red_

_The sun will die_

_The new moon will rise_

_Murder _

_Will follow _

The black wolf disappeared into the shadows.

Outside the small hut, a brown white masked wolf lay covered in blood the mask of a dear on its head. Its brown eyes gave no sigh of life. Paw steps crunched in the snow,

"Its Kai this time…" a dark blue wolf murmured sadly green eyes sad. A large light blue wolf the mask of an eagle on him walked up next to her. His fur brushed hers; it was his way of comforting her. He looked down at the dead she-wolf

"It seems so" he growled

"Samickle… do you think Oki could have?"

"No! He would never! After all he gave the tribe- Tuskle he would never… plus Kai was his friend"

"But there is so much evidence stacked against him! And no I don't think it was him but everything points to him!" Tuskle growled. Samickle's hackles rose and her snarled eye glancing around.

"What's going on Sami-!!!" Blood flew threw the air as another two bodies joined the first……

The sun slowly rose, casting light on everything, making the snow glitter. Oki stretched his stiff muscles. Then he shifted wolf to go hunting. He stepped out, his eyes widened, hackles rising claws digging into the blood dyed snow beneath his paws. Trembling a bit at seeing the corpses, his eyes flickered around in panic, only to be settled of a message in the snow, written in blood.

_You killed us once warrior_

_Can you do it again?_

His eyes snapped hearing a voice

"Oki! Kai, Tsukle, and Samickle are miss-!" she froze eyes going wide seeing the bodies of the three. Her green eyes looked at Oki in horror. Oki flinched slightly

"Lika it wasn't me! I swear! Why would I-?" he cut himself off, unable to say anything more. The green she-wolf whimpered slightly,

"I know you wouldn't Oki. But who?". The larger wolf looked down in thought

'Who have I killed?! The only ones that I know of are Le- No! That's impossible!! But- I have to go check!' his head snapped up a determined look on his face.

"Lika I am going to Wawaku shrine" he growled. Lika's eyes widened slightly

"Oki. That is not very smart! I mean what could be there!"

"Lika! Have you sensed any abnormal activity in the shrine?"

"A movement here and there but that's just the tree's!" she barked looking at him. Oki nodded and bolted past the younger wolf…

In a grand hall, a woman sat in a chair. Hair that was a silvery white that was tipped in an inky black, eyes a golden red and clothed in a white red marked kimono. Snow white wolf ears lay upon the females head along with a wolf tail dipped in black in that peeked out of her kimono. She stared at the paper in front of her, at the top lay the word Deaths and blow was a list of names:

_Canine Warrior Rei_

_Canine Warrior Ko_

_Canine Warrior Shin_

_Canine Warrior Chi_

_Mr. Orange_

_Mr. Bamboo_

She bit her lip staring at the list.

"Mother Amaterasu!" the woman's head wiped around to come in contact with bright green eyes

"Gekigami" she spoke softly

"Amaterasu I hate to be the one to tell you this but Ishaku is dyeing" the large white tiger spoke, looking down. The sun goddess eyes glinted in anger.

"that's the final straw! I am LEAVING" she snarled ears flattened in anger¸ tail flicking.

"Waka!" she snapped and cursed out loudly when the man didn't come.

"GOD DAMN IT WAKA GET YOUR ASS HERE _NOW!_" she yelled

A man with long gold hair ran into the room, looking out of breath

"FINALY!" Amaterasu snapped glairing at him

"we are leaving for the mortal world _now_" the male nodded slightly still being too out of breath to speak. The tiger watched as the Sun goddess walked out, then turned to Waka.

"I feel bad for you." Gekigame muttered

"Says the one who is in love with an insane nine tailed fox who took the form of a woman." He snapped back, storming out of the hall following the angered goddess.

_Elsewhere _

A large tree stood in a circular room there was little roof but, the tree's leaves where thick making a makeshift roof. Tiny bits of sunlight filtered threw the wholes the tree's leaves left, cold silver eyes gazed upon the black wolf that had appeared out of the shadows orbs circling its neck

"Yomi," the orbed wolf growled pausing taking in the silver eyed she-wolf crimson markings could be seen on her black pelt.

"Yami" she spoke. Yami closed his eyes for a moment letting the she-wolf's voice flow over him. A single orb around his neck glowed a bit brighter than the others, it was glowing red on it was a clawed hand like mark that had red markings on it, the rest of the orb was a dark red. The she-wolf's watched the orb then looked back at Yami.

"it has started" he growled softly. A grin made itself upon her muzzle

"Ahhhhh this is defiantly a good time to soon make myself apparent isn't it" her gaze went to the large tree. Yami looked at the tree feeling his fur rise slightly, he didn't know why but that tree… just plain freaked him out; it probably was the divine energy that was radiating from it though.

"What do you wish for me to do then?" he whispered looking at her feeling a small pain in his heart as she continued to gaze at the tree.

"Go keep an eye on the others please Yami, make sure they don't get into to much trouble" her silver gaze flicked toward him. His crimson eyes lit up slightly.

"Of coarse Yomi. Anything you wish for me to do" he whispered and sunk back into the shadows. A small smile graced his muzzle as he did so. The she-wolf looked at the tree, placing a paw on it being careful not to scratch the bark.

"To think. Something like this could be in a place such as this… I must find out why it is here" she whispered shiver eyes shining a bit.

_In Wawaku shrine-_

Oki's fur rose as he looked at the two wolves that stood before him deep within Wawakau shrine. A smooth furred gold wolf with silver markings and a fluffy silver furred wolf with gold makings stood before him. The smirked…

Oki's vision was slowly fading she he felt pain coarse threw hid body the last thing he saw was a white and crimson pelt before his world went black.


	3. Chapter 2

An Okami story: Rise Of the new Moons Darkness

(Chapter inspiration songs- the howling)

Chapter 2

_"The sun is rising  
The screams have gone  
Too many have fallen  
Few still stand tall  
Is this the ending  
Of what we've begun?  
Will we remember  
What we've done wrong?_

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow  
(Wanna be awakened right now"

_(-The howling by Within Temptation)_

Oki's eyes snapped open and he sat up, hand going to his shoulder as pain shot threw it. His crimson eyes flicked around the darkness before him. A voice echoed around him,

_"The sky will stain red_

_The sun will die_

_The new moon will rise_

_Murder _

_Will follow" _

Identical crimson eyes stared back into his own, as a large black and red wolf stepped out of the shadows it bore no mask, and a single white mark stood out on both of its sides the demon fang hung from its neck along with a necklace of black beads. A smirked was on the wolf's muzzle showing it's yellowed, blood stained teeth.

_"Fear is your greatest enemy_

_But it is also_

_Your protection_

_So let the new moon be that,_

_Your _

_ **Fear**_

_And befriend those enemies_

_And you will gain more _

_Than you could _

_Ever imagine**"**_

It spoke looking at him, eyes burning with something indefinable. The wolf turned away. Oki looked over the wolf, eyes wide.

"Who are you?" he spoke softly. The wolf flashed him a grin

_"Now is not the time to speak of who I am. _

_The real question is _

_Who YOU are_

_And who you mist sit beside"_

Oki frowned slightly, not understanding. The wolf shook its head and looked up, there was no moon visible, but now Oki could see stars above him.

"There is no moon...where am I?" he whispered softly looking over the sky completely.

_"You have just noticed?_

_And as to where you are,_

_You stand on the land that my mate owns,_

_And you must be leaving."_

The wolf turned away from him and flicked its tail. The world around him slowly disappeared, plunging him into darkness.

"Oki!" said a soft voice yet urgent voice. Oki growled softly feeling pain rushing threw his body and something wet and cold on his forehead. He opened his eyes, observing his surroundings. A white haired woman, who had divine markings, a white and red kimono, and also a gold sword that sat next to her wolf ears where on her head along with a ink colored wolf tail. What he immediately recognized on the woman was her eyes, they where a mix between gold and a red.

"Amaterasu?" he murmured. The woman nodded getting up and walking over to a table in the small hut which after a moment he recognized as Samickle's. A moment later Amaterasu walked back over holding his mask, he frowned realizing he wasn't wearing it 

_Elsewhere_

Yami slunk out of the shadows orbs circling his neck lazily. He looked at the black she wolf that now sat at the base of the large tree, a tree that he recognized front the marks on the bark. It was the tree that his 'mother' would always be by.

_A young wolf stared as a crimson masked fox sat in a large branch of a large tree, its_ _five **hoshi no tama ** circled its neck, 4 of them where black and held the kanji black, crimson, death, and revenge the last was the largest and it was a shiny black and glowed more than the others it held the kanji 'Twilight'. The fox turned to him, her mismatched crimson and black eyes looked at him softly. _

_"yami! I have been worried! Where did you go?" her voice was rough in her kitsune form but still held the same tone he recognized from her human form_

_"Orochi and I where fighting. That's all." He murmured. A grin spread across her muzzle._

_"ahh I see. Where are the others then?" she said standing up._

_"Leachku and Neachku are playing with Crimson and Princess. Rao went off on her own and Blight was watching Orochi and I." he watched as she leapt out of the tree. _

_ "I'm a bit worried about Rao. She has been going off on her own a lot. But anyways, I need to talk to you Yami." She paused frowning _

_ "I need you to promise me, no matter what happens you will take care of you brothers and sisters." Her voice was serious. _

_ "Mother. What do you mean? What is going to happen?" he growled softly_

_ "Yami! Just promise me." She snapped eyes flaring_

_ "I will, I promise" he whispered softly looking down. _

_ "The rays of the sun will rip apart the darkness, with the flames of hell and the new moon you will find comfort." The fox snarled one of the hoshi no tama around her neck flaming_

_ 'Black only shines when she is troubled and in pain' he thought backing away a bit._

_ "Yami leave. Go play with you brothers and sisters. I will have something for you in a bit." She turned away from him going behind the tree. he knew the real meaning behind those words…_

Yami's eyes flicked to the black and crimson she wolf in front of him. _'The others can't tell but I can.' _ He thought

"Yomi. I just wished to tell you that we should make our move soon." The she wolf nodded tail flicking dismissively.

_In kamui_

The goddess and Onia now ran side by side threw Yoshpelt toward the spirit gate.

Amaterasu had had a feeling that they should go there. Amaterasu bolted ahead of him going threw the gate, he followed be hind her._  
_


End file.
